The primary goals of this SBIR project are 1) to develop a method to detect specific protein interactions by application of laminar flow, and 2) to develop a method to determine rate of protein interactions. Understanding of biomolecular interactions, especially protein-protein intractions, may hold the key to understand and treat complex diseases such as cancer, diabetes and neuro-degenerative and cardiovascular diseases. Novel methods for rapid identification of protein interactions and kinetic rate constant determination are needed. LFIA (laminar flow interaction analysis) will enable study of protein interactions in an innovative microfluidics assay. The Phase I application has the following three specific aims: 1. Investigate the feasibility of studying protein interactions using LFIA. We will fabricate and assemble microfluidics devices and associated instrumentation to perform LFIA and record experimental observations. 2. Characterize and optimize the performance of LFIA for protein interaction analysis. The specificity of protein interactions observed with LFIA will be confirmed. The compositions of the reagents and other LFIA components will be optimized to improve statistical significance of the results. 3. Design an instrument for automated LFIA. LFIA protocols will be optimized to enable automation of the assay. Preliminary specifications of an instrument to be fabricated in the Phase II project will be prepared. Although the application has specific emphasis on protein interactions, the method is generally applicable to any interaction between two analytes, including DNA, RNA, small molecules and carbohydrates. Phase II project will focus on increasing the robustness of LFIA process and development: of an automated instrument. Upon successful development, GDS will commercialize LFIA instrumentation and reagents, provide LFIA assays as a contract service, and develop biomolecular databases for licensing and for developing predictive models of human health and disease.